fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōenryū
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Black Dragon | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = Human | gender = Male | height = 6'6 | weight = 220 | hair color = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = | base of operations = | teams = | status = | family = | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Subjugation Magic Wood Dragon Magic Storm Phoenix Essence Fire Demon Soul | equipment = }} Kagen (,) Appearance Personality Kagen is a man of strict, disciplined vision, that mages should rule the world with an iron fist. As one might expect, a major face of Kagen's personality is his complete intolerance for weak mage. He is extremely adamant about the each worthy mage continuing to better themselves without rest. Should even one instance of unworthy behavior reach his ear, even if it is just a single lapse from an otherwise exemplary mage, the punishment from his judgment is swift and merciless. Although an imposing individual by virtue of both his unmatched power and his willingness to use it to obliterate those who oppose his ideals, he is perfectly rational, even courteous to those who he deems worthy of his respect. Any mage or creature that displays the qualities that he finds most suitable is treated as an equal in his eyes, which is often quite a surprise to the unaligned found on the fringes of the Privileges, many of whom know nothing beyond what is told in warnings and rumors. This is often how he wins new bodies to join his army. Each, however, must uphold the standards of his ideals, else they might quickly catch his ire and face complete annihilation at the hands of a man who has no tolerance for the worthless. All of the emotions that Kagen finds useless or degrading are hidden deep within the flesh of his soul, heavily suppressed by the same discipline that allows him to rule. He does this to ensure that he meets his own standards, and that the drives of his instincts remain locked away in the name of progress. As a result, each major emotion that he shows is almost entirely under his control. He does not become elated unless he permits himself to feel the rush of positivity, nor does he become angry without a purpose to its expression. On a functional level, this allows him to utilize his powers and skills in ways no others can, with him accessing primal feelings whenever he deems it beneficial to battle. When looked at through a social perspective, however, it makes the man seem incredibly cold. He rarely smiles or shows any emotion at all, even when cutting down dissidents--a thing that has spawned more rumors about his cruelty than any other source. History Relationships Magic & Abilities Savior's Authority (救済者威勢, Kyūsaisha Isei): is a black arts magic discovered by Kagan after researching the One Magic. ~more coming~ :Sovereign's Road: :Sovereign's Will: :Sovereign's Birth: :Sovereign's Inheritance: :Coronation of Kings: Sovereign's Ceremony (玉璽儀式, Gyokuji Gishiki; Sovereign's Rite): Is a unique spell and ritual created by Kagan when researching the . Though this this ritual, he is able to assimilate the souls and magical power of the subjected creatures. This gives him access to their respected magics and memories. He has stated that he is only able to assimilate a creature once every thousand years. After which, he must wait another thirty years before he is able to use said abilities. According to ...., Kagen only gains one fourth of the absorbed creatures power. :*'Wood Dragon Magic': is a magic that revolves are the creation and manipulation of plants and trees. Stated as being his most used magic and the first one he obtained though the ritual. :**'Flight': :**'Nativity of a Sea of Dreams': :**'Nativity of a Budding World': :**'Ironbark Technique': :**'Advent of a Great Forest': :**'Advent of the Starving Dragon': :***'Advent of Ten Thousand Dragons': :**'Illumination of the Sacred Tree': :*'Storm Phoenix Essence': is a magic that revolves around the creation and manipulation of Storms. Kagen stated that he obtained this magic after using the ritual on a phoenix that he and a phoenix slayer obtained. :**'Pheonix Storm Call': :**'Storm Burst': :**'Gliding the Monsoon Technique': :**'Squall': :*'Fire Demon Soul': :**'Rage of the Flame God': :**'Descent of Hells Flames': Subjugation Magic: is a unique form of magic that allows a user to control a non-human entity. To do this, the user most defeat the creature in battle or have it submit to them. Once this is done, the user can command it to do their bidding by dominating them and their ability to be sentient and independent beings. This magic is stated to be one of the Black Arts magic. Once a beast is subjugated the user is able to summon it to them at anytime they choose. In addition the user is able to strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically as they wish. The user can even extend their power as to switch their victims loyalties to the user with out focusing on controlling them and the victims view the users as kings/queens and their one true masters. Due to the nature of the magic it is often believed to be derived from the Human Subordination magic, while others believe the two derived from the same source. :Summon: Transformation Magic: Quotes * (To..) "Upon combining the essence of the four a within the body of the human. The One Magic will be revealed." Trivia *